Adolescente por sorpresa
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Y si todo lo que vivió Conan en la Ova 9 no fue sólo un sueño provocado por la fiebre (y el anti veneno) y de verdad ahora tiene diecisiete (veintisiete) años de repente ¿Como le pudo ocurrir? ¿Que se esconde detrás del APTX 4869? ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto la Ova 9, esto te parecerá raro. (Conan/Ai)


**¡Hola!**

**Otro fic creado por las locuras de mi propio cannon personal (Pero es que Aoyama-sensei me lo pusó a huevo! XD) Este es uno de tantos fics basados en la Ova 9 "El extraño diez años después" (¿Que Ova tan polémica, verdad? Muy psicológico todo XD) A mi personalmente me encanta esta Ova. Como no podía ser de otra forma, mi Conansito con diecisiete años to guapo él *.* **

**Sí, ya se lo que pensáis: Shinichi. ¡Pero es que a mi Shinichi no me gusta! *Rabieta infantil* Por eso prefiero a Conan :3**

**Esta historia va a ser un CoAi en el futuro (Otra cosa que no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de mi jeje) Yo solo aviso.**

* * *

- No puedes casarte con él -insistió Conan- si lo haces te arrepentirás.

¿Era una orden? ¿Una amenaza? Fuera lo que fuera, a Ran le pareció mas bien un ruego hecho por un corazón roto. Y la definición en la palabra "roto" era muy acertada, ya que el joven se había pasado el día corriendo de aquí para allá sin parar sorprendiendose a cada pasó, pero sobretodo se le veía terriblemente preocupado, y creía saber porque... se equivocaba.

- Ya se que no te cae bien Araide. Pero...

- ¡No es por eso! -Gritó Conan interrumpiendola y Ran se sorprendió.

No había sido un grito muy fuerte, mas bien una puntuación, pero aún así, ella nunca, en diez años que había pasado con el niño inteligente que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un adolescente maduro nunca lo había visto actuar así. Se le notaba tan ansioso y nervioso. No era corriente en su "hermano pequeño" que mas bien se comportaba como su "hermano mayor". A pesar de tener diez años más que Conan, él la protegia siempre de tantos peligros que podrían llevarla a la muerte que ya no sabía quien de los dos era el adulto y cuál el adolescente mentalmente perdido, como parecía estar ahora Conan.

Lo que no sabía era que Conan había olvidado de un día para otro ese lapso de tiempo entre los siete años y sus actuales diecisiete y eso era algo que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar, ya que su cerebro no había madurado con su cuerpo, y como su nueva edad, los hechos de que todos habían crecido o envejecido y eso había creado grandes cambios. (aunque en realidad lo que no era capaz de asimilar era el hecho de que hubieran pasado diez años, así, de la nada y que en ese tiempo olvidado, como le había dicho Haibara, perdió la oportunidad de volver a ser quien debería ser.) Lo cual explicaba esa sensación como de que estaba en shock.

Pero claro, Ran no podía saber, solo intuir y sospechar.

Se quedó cayada, Conan, viendo que Ran quería una explicación respiró hondo. No sabía si era peligroso confesarlo a ésas alturas o no y por primera vez en diez años se puso a pensar en su reacción al saber toda la verdad. Estuvo a punto de ocurrirle eso hace diez años y Ran estuvo a muy poco de destrozarle con su kárate.

Aún así ésos pensamientos no pasaron por la cabeza del aparentemente mas joven. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y el hecho de que le avisaran de repente de la futura boda de Ran y Araide no hizo mas que estallar una bomba que ni siquiera sabía que estaba pegada a él. Podría tragarse el hecho de que iba a casarse ya sin problemas pero ¡¿Araide?! ¡¿De todos los hombres (o mujeres) del mundo?! Sí, Ran no andaba muy desencaminada, pero había algo peor ocultado en el fango y todo eso unido hizo que Conan lo confesase, ya sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Porque... -Se irguio en falsa calma y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sin darse cuenta, Ran deseó que un "te amo" saliera de los labios del chico. Sin embargo no fue así. Lo que este hizo fue quitarse las gafas bruscamente y tirarlas al suelo. A Ran no le dío tiempo a sorprenderse ante algo tan impropio de Conan cuando él soltó la bomba de una vez- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo. Así que, por favor, ¡no lo hagas Ran!

Todo se quedó en silencio en aquella semioscura biblioteca de la mansión Kudo cuando hacía poco que el día había muerto.

A Conan se le quedó una cara después de decir eso que decía más que mil palabras: "iMierda! ¡Lo que acabó de hacer! ¡Me mata!"

Pensaba completamente seguro de que la mujer le haría pagar muy duramente esos diez años de mentiras y preocupaciones infundadas... o, bueno, no tan infundadas.  
Encontró en su mente el recuerdo de la noche meses despues de convertirse en Conan donde Ran lo había arrastrado hasta la mansión para cantarle las cuarenta. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras:

"Se acabó el juego ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Y has perdido!"

Sin embargo otra parte de él le decía que ya basta de mentiras. Ya basta de hacer a Ran sufrir llorando por la ida y la nunca vuelta de su mejor amigo, incluso ahora estaba llorando por él, porque aunque eso era algo que Conan no recordaba, hacía años que Ran estaba segura de que su mejor amigo desde siempre había muerto cuando sus llamadas y vueltas de un día se esfumaron por completo.

También recordó de nuevo las palabras que le había dicho Sonoko ese mismo día (La verdad, no se podía creer que Sonoko se hubiera convertido en una mujer que ya tenía tratos con el botox teniendo veintesiete tan solo, que trabajase de secetraria de Kogoro siendo de familia rica y que estuviera todo el día bebiendo cerveza con él... bueno, en realidad, si que podía creerlo.) y las que habían hecho que echará pies en polvorosa en busca de Ran.

"Araide lleva meses esperando su respuesta... la pobre cree que Shinichi va a volver."

Así que ahí estaba él, confesandole de que la razón de que el mismo no iba a volver era porque, en realidad, nunca se había ido. Puede que ya nunca volvería al cuerpo y a la vida que le correspondían, pero al menos, con ella había estado. Era algo que nadie le podrá negar nunca.

La miró, y aunque en un principio ella se había quedado asombrada, poco a poco una  
media sonrisa mas triste que alegre llegó a su rostro. Esa vez fue el turno de sorpresa de Conan. Ella no tardó en contestar la pregunta que notaba que se estaba formando en la cabeza del joven.

- Me pasé años segura de ello... -confesó, sin embargo el "pero" que siguió a esa frase desconcerto a Conan una vez mas- Realmente te has convertido en alguien igual a Shinichi con los años, cada día te pareces más a él: Vuestro aspecto, vuestra forma de vestir, de actuar, ¡incluso vuestra voz es igual! Eres su copia perfecta... -el chico tragó saliva, ¿De verdad había sido tan obvio?- Pero tu no eres él. -Suspiró- Durante años me aferre a esa esperanza, pero es un imposible... Aún así tu eres Conan, mi querido hermano Conan -esta vez si que sonrió de verdadera felicidad- sólo tu finjirias ser Shinichi para hacerme sentir mejor... Gracias.

De alguna forma, Conan tenía que reconocer que esto pasaría algún día aunque no hubiese terminado de imaginarlo. Se había empeñado en mentirle tantas veces de formas y con planes tan enrevesados que uno podía llegar a creerse su propia mentira fácilmente (y ahora él tendría que vivirla). No era de extrañar que Ran no se diera cuenta de la verdad ni aún cuando se la dicen. Eso sería como un sueño hecho realidad y durante estos diez años no le habían ocurrido más que desgracias. Ya no creía en cosas aparentemente imposibles por muchas pruebas que encontrase.

Por su parte, Conan seguía sin tener ni idea de como demonios un medicamento podía envejecer (y rejuvenecer) tu cuerpo y, aún por encima, que te regale un paseíllo gratis al futuro. Sin duda, Ai era mejor científica de lo que él creía. ¿O tal vez fuera una científica loca?... Nah. Lo parecía pero sin duda no lo era.

Lo menos que pudó hacer fue sonreirle. Fingir que todo estaba bien aunque su vida hubiera dado un vuelco de 180 grados... O, más bien, de diez años... Otra vez.  
Sin duda estaba en problemas y necesitaba de "su hermana mayor" pero ¿Comó se decía algo así?

"Ah, por cierto Ran-neechan, en algún momento entre ayer y la mañana de hoy he perdido la memoria vete-tú-a-saber-como-y-con-que y no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez años. ¿Crees que es grave?"

Sí, sin duda era algo horripilante de decir y de escuchar y apostaría cualquier cosa a que no era el mejor momento para decirlo pero ¿Que momento lo era?

- Ran-neechan, yo... -Y antes de que las palabras "tengo un gran problema" salieran a la superficie la decisión del destino fue más rápida que la suya un dolor tan punzante como inesperado atacó su cuerpo.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba tirado en el suelo sintiendo un dolor intenso que podía recordar perfectamente. Esa sensación de que todo su cuerpo se estaba fundiendo... Era el dolor que siempre sufría devido a los efectos del APTX 4869. Sólo que está vez era peor. Notaba que se quedaba sin aire y justo cuando el dolor había alcanzado la mayor oleada que él recordaba con escalofríos de repente se volvió el doble... Fue mínimamente consciente de que Ran había llegado a su lado y que no paraba de repetir su nombre en total horror ¡¿Que demonios estaba pasando?!

Para cuando a Ran se le ocurrió la genial idea de llamar al 112 ya era demasiado tarde. La vista del adolescente en sus brazos se había nublado por completo hasta ser todo negro... O casí todo. ¿Eso que veía aún con los ojos cerrados era una luz? Sus espasmos se calmaron. Ya no le molestaba el dolor. ¿Como íba a molestarle si ya no respiraba ni sentía nada?

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
